The Aura Guardian's Bedtime Story
by Nimondor
Summary: An old Aura Guardian tells the story of Sir Aaron and Lucario with interruptions a-plenty. The interruptions? Caused by kids, of course! This "old fart" has Aura knowledge a-plenty to answer their questions. oneshot


**A/N: Well, hello there! This is just a quick little one-shot I decided to write after watching "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew." Enjoy! Don't forget to favorite and review, too! Reviews are loverly :3  
**

**~Nimmy**

* * *

Oh, so you want to know the stories of Aura from this old fart, eh? Why the sudden interest to come running to a wrinkled bag that spouts nonsense? Well, I guess I could spare a few minutes although, I believe this story can take upwards of an hour. The lot of you are well known to carry any amount of patience and cause many interruptions—yes, just like that now shut your trap! There, see how hard that was? Now where to begin, where to start… Hmm, yes, I believe telling the first well-known user is a good place to begin, what say you? Oh, fine, fine, so impatient. Anyway, here I go.

The story of Sir Aaron, the legendary Aura Guardian, Hero of the Wave, was well-known throughout the kingdom of Rota, especially within Cameran Palace. Located in the Kanto region, buried within the mountains, festivities were held within the castle itself, celebrating and honoring the long-gone Guardian. They all knew the tragic story, they all knew how he had sacrificed himself for the good of the kingdom, to protect it from a violent and deadly war. I don't need to go into details, right? All you young 'ins should know this by now.

There were only a select few, however, who knew the details of not only his legacy, but those of the Aura Guardians. The intensity of the training proves to yourself and your master of your spiritual, mental, emotional and even physical strength. Aura is a powerful thing, only those who prove themselves worthy are capable of fully mastering the art.

Even now, there are only a few Aura Guardians, but as rare and spread apart as they are, they always seem to find time within their busy lives to save those in need. A more current occasion, for example, was within Iron Island. The young Aura Guardian, Riley, and his Lucario contained within their Aura an explosion that would have caused the entirety of the island to collapse within itself with no doubt killing those who inhabited the island, pokémon and human alike.

What? You've not heard about that? Go read a newspaper, or go onto the internet and search for the videos, for cryin' out loud! I don't want to spend my entire evening talking to you kids!

Well, before I was so rudely interrupted, I shall ask you something. Actually, ask yourself this: what is Aura? What can it do? How does it help me in my daily life, as boring as it is? You don't know the answer? Bah! The answer is simple! You don't want to stop living, right? Don't give me that scowl, you should know better! Respect your elders! What are parents teaching their kids these days? Okay, fine, back to the story.

Aura is the free, spiritual energy surrounding all living creatures. It helps us move when we are blinded, feel what we cannot touch, hear when there is no sound. Why yes, even you have some! I am not saying go out and go and use Aura, young ones, no! That takes years and years and countless more years to accomplish. Do not be so disappointed, I do not wish to see your crestfallen faces, especially the Lillipup-eyes. Yes, you! You know who you are!

Where did I go off track again? Oh, right, I remember now. Aura is very special, it seals the hearts of the wicked and protects the good, it allows the user the use of time flowers, a telepathic connection between other beings in which Aura inhabits—now, don't get too hasty! I will tell you of the time flowers later! Humans can use Aura, yes, but more pokémon other than just Lucario can use it as well such as its pre-evolution, Riolu, Medicham and the Unovan Mienshao, although the most common companion of an Aura Guardian is Lucario simply because of their enhanced abilities with Aura.

Now, I am not saying that they are any better than humans, or that humans are better than pokémon, but in terms of Aura, they are very much equal. It is not physical strength that determines your Aura, but your spiritual strength. I have heard, however, if you are not fit enough, results could be fatal.

That leads us back to Sir Aaron, does it not? In order to protect his kingdom and its queen, Lady Rin, he had to stop the war from invading the kingdom. This sounds familiar, hmm? Well, there is a reason why I am telling you this: he did not die of any sword or arrow, or even pokémon inflicted wounds, nor of any poison or man-made devices, no. In order to calm the two forces, he had to travel into the Tree of Beginning and find Mew that lived within.

Only Mew was able to use the tree's influence. No mere human could use it, that would certainly mean instant death for anyone who travelled within the tree's stream. Sir Aaron knew this very well, but it did not stop him from summoning the ancient pokémon to him. Once they met, he gave up his Aura and gave it all to Mew. With the help of Mew, the kingdom was spared of death and destruction.

However, it also meant the loss of their beloved Guardian. Yes, I know I said I would not tell you the story, I won't tell you the full story, silly. Just enough to cover what I want to say and there is much that I would like to tell.

You see, the transferring of Aura requires training and strength, more strength than you or I have. Sir Aaron used all of his Aura, all of his energy to give Mew his life force. It is not a pleasant way to die. It is painful, and leaves you with enough time to reflect on your life, whether you did right or wrong, why you didn't apologize to your sister for taking that last piece of chocolate, etcetera. The story says he used the last of his life to speak with his beloved student, Lucario, whom could use telepathy to speak with Sir Aaron.

Lucario was put to sleep inside the staff, you say? Yes, you are right. How did he find out his teacher sent a message of a thousand years to him? You remember when I told you about the time flowers, correct? Yes, now is the time, you impatient lot! Time flowers are marvelous things.

The flowers themselves are older than you or I as well. Users of Aura are the only people who can activate them, which is why they are so rare. Lucario ventured deep inside of the Tree of Beginning after being woken and found his master's body preserved within crystal. Using a time flower that was in the middle of the room, he saw that Sir Aaron had no abandoned him nor the kingdom, he used his Aura to give to Mew in the time of need.

Now, there was another time flower beside the crystal Sir Aaron was beside. The message, you ask? Of course, it's written down somewhere. Oh, don't start crying, it's long past. Well, when you put it that way, it is still an emotional reunion, a sad one, yes, but it is no reason to cry over. Aha! The message goes:

"_Lucario, forgive me. Please understand, I had to seal you inside the staff. I knew if I didn't, you'd follow me here and suffer the same fate. I only wish you could've know the real story. One day you will be released, in a distant and more peaceful time. What will it be like? I wonder if… I have… no regrets. My journey… has been good. I served a beautiful queen, and… you and I shared many adventures. Those memories… will always be with me. Lucario, farewell. You were more than just my student. You were… my closest friend. Who knows? We could be, one day… we will see each other again. I hope so, my friend."_

The time flower closed before them and Lucario soon joined Sir Aaron in the next life. That message gave Lucario closure, grateful he had been forgiven and gave it back to the Guardian.

As for who helped Lucario and who needed to do it? Bah, just another bunch of kids thinking they could run off inside of the Tree of Beginning and no harm would come to anyone. Wishful thinking, but a frivolous thought. Why? Because pokémon and humans have different ways of living and thriving, of course! Both sides do anything and everything to protect their family, their loved ones. This even includes getting rid of anything that threatens themselves or their homes. You and I are not so different from them.

Yes, Aura is a very helpful thing. But if used in the wrong way, or in great amounts, it is proven to end up exactly like the fairy-tale-come-true starring Sir Aaron and Lucario. I care about the lot of you a great deal, I do not wish to see any of you underground before my time comes. But, if you do prove to yourselves and to any current Aura Guardian, go right on ahead and go through the training. I would not—could not—be disappointed.

You thought I was a mean old fart now? And you say that I'm nice? Pah! You should get to know me better then!

The smile on my face? It is to tell you that even if you go through with the training, fail or succeed, I will always be proud of you. I should know, I went through the training myself. Did I pass? Of course I did, otherwise I would not be telling you all about Aura! My favorite guardian? Who have I been talking about for the past forty minutes? Should it be even more obvious? You, child, are not suited for Aura training. Oh, don't start crying again! Now off to bed, all of you. Another story may come soon, and perhaps in the near future, the next stories I tell will be about you, young future Aura Guardians. Just remember not to do anything stupid. I don't want to have to clean up after you.

Tell you the story of Sir Aaron again? Do you think this old fart has enough time for that? I said get to bed!

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :) Also, one more time, review and favorite! I have cookies, I made them from scratch too! :D**


End file.
